


Toxic Attraction

by Sonnista



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A different kind of phone sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Bakura is a jerk, Cheating, Commands, Don't do it, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm so sorry, It's funny but wasn't planned, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Malik too, Marking, Oh, Oops they did it again, Porn, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Smut, There's even a little plot, Thiefshipping, What Have I Done, You can decide if it's a happy ending or not, but we start with Angstshipping, kind of, poor Ryou, ship names match with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnista/pseuds/Sonnista
Summary: Malik and Ryou have been a couple for two years. One day Ryou asks him for a favor. Malik agrees. And before Malik knew it, he was addicted to Bakura.Thiefshipping/Post-Canon.
Relationships: Thiefshipping - Relationship, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Toxic Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I thought for a longer time whether I should upload this fic or not, but hey, here we go.
> 
> I think the chemistry between Yami Bakura x Malik Ishtar is just so unique, I love writing about them. From the beginning I liked the dynamic between the two and now I dared to try a slightly different scenario. 
> 
> ...And I'm sure, with this story I will upset some Ryou / Angstshipping fans... :(
> 
> Sorry, tiny creampuff but I love you anyway <3

The first night Malik was drunk.

The second night Malik was stressed.

The third night ... there were no further excuses.

Just as he had no excuses for all the other times that followed. He knew it was wrong, and he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't have enough.

_Bakura was his drug and Malik was addicted to him._

Everything started so harmlessly on a Sunday morning. Ryou, his boyfriend of two years, was on his doorstep. Ryou asked him a favor. He told him that since Bakura's vengeance had failed and he no longer had his former powers, he felt useless. Malik should spend some time with Bakura. Maybe it would help, since they already knew each other from Battle City. Ryou would be very busy with his studies and therefore would hardly have time for him or Bakura.

It would be good for both to have _company_.

It was a rainy evening in November. Bakura was alone. Malik was lonely. So, at some point, Malik invited Bakura to have a drink with him. They bickered almost the whole evening. But in the end, the distraction did them both good.

They met several times until that one stormy night in December. It was snowing and gray clouds covered the sky. It had been a tough day. For both of them. And it was that night when they both drank a little too much and their lips met for the first time. It happened suddenly. Without really knowing what they were doing, they pulled off each other's clothes and ended up in bed together. They had sex. Two times. The next morning, they woke up, both knowing what they had done. They knew it was wrong.

And not even an hour later, _they did it again_.

Malik never thought he'd ever be one of those people who would cheat on his partner. A behavior that he himself could never have understood from others. He knew that Ryou deserved someone better than him. But now Malik was here, standing at Bakura's doorstep. He should just go and stop this. Stop all of this.

But Malik couldn't. He couldn't go away. _He didn't want to_.

"Won't you come in?"

Malik flinched in surprise at not noticing Bakura, but then he nodded and went in. Bakura closed the door behind him and locked it. He never locked up unless Malik came by. There shouldn't be any possibility that they were interrupted.

Ryou thought that Malik and Bakura became _close_ _friends_.

Ryou was so incredibly proud of Malik that he finally managed to confide in someone else after him. And he was glad - glad that Bakura took care of Malik, so that he wasn't lonely when Ryou wasn't there. The only problem was everything Ryou believed about their friendship wasn't true.

Their friendship went deeper. _Much deeper._

Malik sighed softly as Bakura pressed himself against his body, wrapped his arms around his slim waist and covered his neck with soft kisses.

"Bakura," Malik whispered, leaning his head to the side to enjoy more of his lover's kisses. He got goose bumps when Bakura's lips touched his skin.

Malik didn't know what to call the relationship between them. He didn't know if Bakura was his lover or if he was just Bakura's toy. But one thing Malik knew for sure.

He cheated on Ryou with Bakura. _And Malik couldn't stop._

Bakura began to push him forward while he didn't stop covering Malik's neck with his kisses. When they finally reached the bedroom, Malik turned around and kissed Bakura passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bakura's grip around his waist was tight as he pulled him closer. They bit at each other's lips and dipped their tongues into each other's mouths.

They hadn't been able to be alone and spend a night together since Ryou suddenly hung on Malik like a limpet. Did Ryou perhaps suspect something? Malik didn't know and in that second, he didn't care.

He had missed Bakura, and he could tell by the strength of the grip Bakura held him with that he had missed him too.

Malik quickly took off Bakura's shirt, while Bakura did the same for him.

He wasn’t ashamed any more of his scars on his back towards Bakura. He knew that Bakura also had some. The former spirit had experienced enough pain in his life and in the life before.

They got rid of their remaining clothes and Malik landed on the bed when Bakura pushed him there. Shortly afterwards, Bakura was on top of him. Malik gasped as he felt him so close and kissed him. His fingers were buried in Bakura's white hair.

Bakura growled from deep down in his chest, the vibration transmitted to Malik. Bakura pushed Malik's thighs up to his hips and pressed his hard cock against his. Gasping for air, Malik also pushed his hips forward in response and moaned as their cocks touched. With his tongue Bakura licked along the exposed throat with pleasure.

Malik stretched his chin to the side to give Bakura more space. He couldn't suppress a gasp anymore when he felt Bakura sucking on his sensitive skin on his neck. The hickeys would still be visible days later, but he didn't think of that at that moment. He was already far too intoxicated by the feeling of Bakura's tongue on him. Malik gasped as Bakura bit into his throat. He enjoyed the fusion of pain and pleasure that spread throughout his body.

He needed everything that only this man could give him. _He needed Bakura._

Bakura's eyes darkened with desire before he kissed Malik. He reached over him to take the lube that stood on the nightstand, ready and waiting for their first night together in almost three weeks. And that was too long for them. Way too long. Malik was surprised that they even thought of using lube.

"Spread your legs."

Malik glanced at him and slowly did what Bakura told him. He raised his hips slightly before gasping as Bakura spread his cheeks. Bakura calmly spread lube on his asshole and teased Malik before he slipped his finger into Malik's body.

"Ah," Malik gasped and looked at Bakura, who watched him with a smirk as he slipped his finger in and out. Malik knew that Bakura could barely control himself when he added a second and then a third finger. Just when Malik thought he would burst with pleasure, Bakura finally pulled them out. He coated his cock with the lube, bent forward and placed himself between Malik's trembling legs.

"I want to feel you inside me," Malik murmured and licked his lips. His eyes were full of desire. He wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist and waited impatiently to finally feel the tip at his entrance. He wanted him.

"As you command your highness," Bakura grinned. And before Malik could answer anything, Bakura slid slowly into him. Malik gasped and threw his head back. The feeling to finally feel Bakura inside was overwhelming.

Bakura groaned hoarsely as he slipped deeper into him. Malik felt his wrists being grabbed and pressed into the mattress next to his head. Their fingers gently intertwined.

Bakura slowly pulled out of him before he slipped deep inside him again. Malik's breath became unsteady and he gasped. Every single thrust went through his body like a surge of electricity. 

They rocked together with small, gentle hitches of their hips. Malik felt his heart racing, his blood rushing hot through his veins. He became hotter and hotter the longer their hips met. Those lustful dark eyes above him promised him so much that he could never have asked for.

"B-Bakura . . . fuck . . . more!"

Bakura bit his lower lip when he heard Malik's command. The arousal raised him up. "Damn Malik."

Their fingers intertwined more tightly as Bakura increased the pace.

But the sudden sound of music made Malik blink, his hips stopped, as did Bakura's. It was an old pop song. It took Malik a while to get his breathing under control enough to realize that it was his cell phone. It took him a few more moments to realize whose ringtone it was. And Malik automatically knew whose name and picture was flashing on the display.

_Ryou._

When he glanced up at Bakura, he saw something flashing through these dark eyes that he couldn't explain at that moment. Malik hoped that the ringing would finally stop, but Bakura's next unexpectedly hard thrust hit his spot, which not only made Malik scream with surprise and pleasure, but also drove all his thoughts away from Ryou. His fingers clawed into Bakura's hands.

_"Ahh! 'Kura! Again!"_

And this is exactly what Bakura did. Bakura pressed their lips together, thrusting into him harder and faster. It was the exact opposite of how it had been before. What had been slow and pleasantly gentle was now hard, fast and destined to distract what Bakura considered _his_ from everything that had nothing to do with him.

And Malik enjoyed with every fiber of his body to be so desired by this man. He wanted him as much as he needed him. And already he had almost forgotten Ryou.

But it rang again, and this time it was a real ringing. Which had to mean that it was coming from Bakura's cell phone. With a curse, Bakura stopped and released the kiss before quickly reaching over him and grabbing the phone.

Again, Malik noticed Bakura's eyes flashing.

And instead of putting the cell phone away and ignoring it, Bakura looked down at Malik while a dirty smirk appeared on his face. He raised his index finger to his lips.

And before Malik could stop him, _Bakura took the call._

"Hey Ryou."

"Hey, Bakura. Have you heard anything from Malik?"

Bakura pushed his hips forward and Malik gasped.

"Yes, Malik's here."

"Oh okay. Why didn't he answer his phone?"

Malik's fingers reached out to Bakura and dug into his hips as he thrust into him again. He could hardly believe how calm Bakura's voice sounded, despite what he was doing here while talking to Ryou on the phone. Malik moaned suppressed.

"You called?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear?"

Another hard thrust followed and Malik squeezed his lavender eyes together and bit his lower lip. He moaned softly. He could hardly believe what was happening at that moment.

"No, I’m in the bedroom. Malik just fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh okay. Can you wake him up?"

"No, better not. He looked very tired."

Malik grabbed a pillow and squeezed it into his face as he started moaning louder and louder. Every thrust of Bakura brought him closer to his climax. His legs trembled more and more. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"He seems so distant lately, something seems wrong with him."

"I think you're imagining things."

"Yes ... that may be. Will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"I want you to take good care of Malik."

These words seemed to trigger something in Bakura, because suddenly the pillow was torn from Malik's face and flung across the room. When Malik looked up at him, he finally recognized what was flashing in Bakura's eyes.

It was pure _jealousy._

Malik felt rough fingers closing around his bare hips before they moved up. Over his trembling stomach. Over his chest. The fingers slowed as they reached his collarbone, and Malik held his breath as they gripped his throat.

"Yes," Bakura whispered and Malik closed his eyes as Bakura thrust hard into him again and the grip around his throat narrowed a little. "I will take good care of Malik."

"Okay. Bakura... I'm really glad you guys are getting along so well. You're good for Malik."

"I know, Ryou."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Not a second later, the cell phone had landed on the floor with a loud bang and _shattered_.

Bakura pressed his whole body against him. Malik could feel Bakura pulling his cock out of him until only the tip was left, and after a hard push, he slapped his cock back into him all the way.

Malik moaned loudly, it almost sounded like a scream. He gripped hard into Bakura's back, almost certainly breaking the skin with his short nails. The red marks would still be visible days later.

The gasps and groans were like music to Bakura's ears. With thumb and index finger, he began to squeeze Malik's air channels.

The lack of air made Malik blissfully dizzy. When his breathing was released, he gasped slightly, only to be involved in a kiss again, a bite on his lower lip, before Bakura let go of him.

Bakura smirked as he glanced at Malik. He reached for Malik's twitching length and stroked it as hard and fast as he could.

The reaction was immediate. Malik jerked up against him while Bakura pushed in and out of him with increased vigor.

"Come for me, Malik," Bakura whispered into his ear.

These words almost pushed Malik over the edge. He moaned with each thrust as he felt his climax approaching. Bright flashes of lightning danced in front of Malik's closed eyes, the tension in his abdomen grew immeasurably, and his muscles trembled.

"B-Bakura!" Malik moaned as he poured into Bakura's hand and onto his stomach in several bursts. His thighs pressed firmly against Bakura's hips, wanting to hold him there and never let go.

But Bakura raised Malik's legs, so he could drive down hard and intense into Malik's body. As Bakura heard Malik wailing as he continued to pound hard into him, he felt the tingling tension rise.

"Ngggh!"

All muscles in Bakura's body tightened instantly when he finally reached his climax and spilled his hot liquid deep into Malik's body.

For a few moments everything was quiet, only their heavy panting could be heard.

Slowly Bakura pulled out of him and let himself fall on his back next to Malik.

"I hate you," Malik hissed softly and turned his head to Bakura. "What was that about? Why didn't you just let it ring?"

"What? Like it didn't make you horny to almost get caught," Bakura chuckled.

Malik shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Fuck you, Bakura."

"No need, I already fucked you."

"Oh, please just shut up."

A cheeky grin adorned Bakura's face and he reached forward, drawing his thumb over Malik’s cheek. "Where would be the fun?" Bakura whispered softly. He slightly wiped the kohl under his eyes.

Malik's heart beat faster with this unexpectedly affectionate touch. They looked each other in the eyes. Nothing but their breathing could be heard. From then on, he could only vaguely remember what happened afterwards. Malik didn't know who had initiated it, who had taken the first step. Probably they leaned forward at the same time.

They kissed each other _for the first time after sex_.

Malik slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on his side, nestled closely to Bakura. He didn't know how much later it was. His head lay on Bakura's chest, just above his heart. The steady, strong knocking in a calm rhythm tempted him to listen. He gently touched Bakura's bare chest with his fingertips.

Bakura hummed softly and wrapped an arm around Malik's waist.

Malik didn't want to think about Ryous call. He didn't want to think about Ryou thinking he was going to sleep on the couch from exhaustion. That Bakura would take care of him like a friend. He didn't want to think that Ryou would call him the next morning to ask if everything was okay and if he wanted to come over.

_No._

He just wanted things to be simple. And that's what Ryou was. Malik hated to admit it, but Ryou was the easier choice. He was a friendly young man who sacrificed himself for him and made everyone feel good. But ... why couldn't he love Ryou like he used to? Why couldn't he _be happy_ that Ryou loved him, unconditionally and with all his terrible qualities and habits?

Bakura was _the reason why._

Bakura was an asshole. He was not only a man who was complicated and very provocative. He was a man who enjoyed fucking Malik while talking to Ryou on the phone. And Bakura was a man who had emotional problems where any therapist would quit immediately; who had demons from his past that he never talked about.

He never locked the door of his apartment - at least not until Malik was there - and these were just a few of the things that went along with the man Malik was lying on.

And despite all these things... _He loved him._

Malik knew that he had to end his relationship with Ryou.

He loved Bakura.

Not Ryou.

And it wouldn't surprise him if Bakura already knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> So and lastly, my opinion and a clarification at the end: I'm absolutely against cheating and don't support it in any way! If you are no longer happy with your partner, you should seek the conversation with each other before you get carried away to such a decision. Think twice. And no, alcohol isn't an excuse either.
> 
> Always remain well-behaved! :P


End file.
